happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo (Boadicea)
Bo (short for Boadicea) is a supporting character of Happy Feet Two. She is the daughter of Miss Viola and Erik's best friend. Personality Boadicea is a perky, fearless and sweet little penguin. She loves and looks up to her mother, who she sees as a good role model. She is usually soft-spoken and logical but will stand up to bullies and those who attempt to harm her or her friends (like when she tried to flip over Bryan). Bo is strongwilled and has a positive outlook on life. It is shown that she is intelligent, as she is able to locate a shortcut across the crevice and when Atticus was confused when the "aliens" started cutting the Doomberg, she corrects him and said that they were building the way out (which they were). She also seems to have good vocabulary; knowing words like "fugitive" and "rebels". Bo, (unlike most baby penguins) is also a freerunner, using snow drifts and moguls to run over the icy landscape. In fact, it's the only reason she was able to get the Adelies so fast. She can cartwheel, jump, frontflip, and backflip considerable lengths, even (almost) over an elephant seal! She has a good singing voice and a unique dance style (in fact, in the song and dance she performed with some other young girl penguins in front of Atticus, they covered themselves in snow and then shook it off for effect). She is also an exceptional yodeler like her mother. She also has a British accent; seeing that her voice actor Meibh Campbell is from London. She is also shown to be a capable survivor, as she went to Adelie-Land without getting eaten by skuas. Appearance Boadicea looks rather like Gloria when she was a baby; slightly shorter than the other girls and has a rounder mask and face, and a larger tail, and very bright brown eyes. This may mean she might look like Gloria when she grows up. Whatever it means, you can tell her apart from other baby penguins by this. Her mask ends in a point that looks like a heart. Biography She is the daughter of Miss Viola. She accompanies Erik and Atticus on their journey to Adélie-Land. Mumble finds them and takes them back to Emperor-Land. Along the way they meet Bryan, the Beachmaster and Bo tries to backflip over him but fails (Bryan flips his tail so she flipped back). When they get to Emperor-Land they find that the whole population has been trapped by the Doomberg. Bo runs to get the Adelie nation to help out. She returns with more penguins than expected! While everyone is dancing, she and Atticus (and some other Adelies, Chinstraps, Magellanics, and Little penguins) fall down with the other doomed penguins and is reunited with her mother. When the Doomberg falls, she, Miss Viola, Atticus, Seymour and all the trapped emperor penguins escape. Relationships with other characters Miss Viola Bo and her mother have a very strong bond together. When Bo, Erik, and Atticus followed Ramón, Miss Viola and the other chick's parents frantically searched for them. Also, when Miss Viola and the others were trapped by the Doomberg, she convinced Mumble to let Bo go to the Adélies and was seen yodeling with Bo. Atticus Bo seems to be really a close friend with Atticus, and the two are often seen singing and dancing together. When she got flipped back by Bryan, Atticus demanded he apologizes and slapped his trunk with his flipper (which only succeeded in making him angrier). Erik Bo is shown to be Erik's girlfriend, playing together with him and Atticus. In Happy Feet Two, Erik wanted to come with Bo when she went to go to get the Adélie penguins (but was stopped by Atticus). She is shown to be very supportive of him and seems to understand him more than others. Mumble Bo, along with Atticus usually address Mumble as "Uncle Mumble", possibly because her mother is close friends with Mumble and Gloria. On some occasions, Bo (as well as Erik and Atticus) disobey Mumble's orders Trivia *In the feature "Running with Boadicea", it is implied that she is the Parkour champion on ice and snow. *Her name is a nod to a historical British figure. The historical British person who had this name was Boadicea, Queen of the Iceni Tribe in the early 1st Century. Queen Boadicea led many victorious battles against the Romans. It may or may not be a coincidence that the actresses for Boadicea and her mother are British, and so this name was inspired by that. *The meaning of Boadicea's name is "victory". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Females Category:Chicks Category:Returning Characters Category:Major characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroínes